Dirty Questions Equal Dirty Results
by the juice is loose
Summary: Mitsuki and Takuto are early for her recoding at Seed Records. When a question pops into Mitsuki's mind that Takuto doesn't know how to answer properly, they are left with some very dirty results.


**A/N Alright I was bored, wanted to write something super smutty so this came out! Please don't kill me! Anyways we'll just say that Mitsuki is like sixteen in this instead of twelve and not very smart. Both of them are kind of ooc so don't kill me and again this was just cause I was bored…so I hope I don't totally freak people out with this story!**

_**Dirty Questions Equal Dirty Results**_

"I'm bored," Mitsuki sighed as her and her shinigami Takuto waited in the recording booth of Seed Records.

"Well you're the one who wanted to be early…" Takuto sighed dismissively hopping off the table he had been sitting on in his cat form, transforming into his human self.

"What are we going to do?" Mitsuki sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe I could

practice…" she thought aloud only to see Takuto shake his head. "What?" she asked knowing he was always the one who told her to work hard to get the results she wanted.

"Don't strain your voice," he answered.

"Fine," she sighed swirling around in the wheeled chair she sat on. "Takuto?" she asked spinning in the chair until she faced him.

"Yeah," he answered looking down at her.

"What's a blow job?" she asked innocently making him choke on thin air.

"What kind of question is that!" he screamed embarrassed. She looked at him confused then continued on.

"Well Kumi and Tamoa were talking about that in school and how they said some seniors in our school had done it, and I went along with the conversation even though I didn't know what they were talking about cause I didn't want to look stupid," she replied sheepishly playing with the frills of her dress.

"And you thought I would be the best person to ask!" he spouted.

"Yes, I know you would never lie to me about what it was," she answered honestly.

"O-okay," he replied thinking he was going to burn up on the spot for telling her what it was, until an idea struck him. "Mitsuki what do _you_ think a blow job is?" he asked hoping she could just guess it so he wouldn't have to tell her. After all she did say he would never lie to her.

"Um, I think it has something to do with hair? Like making it really big? I heard Izumi complaining about the blow job Meroko had given him and his hair didn't look that nice that day, so I'm assuming she gave him a bad blow job-"

"N-no," Takuto stopped her. "That would be a blow out," Takuto answered grossed out by the idea of Meroko doing that with Izumi. He did not want to know what his friends sex lives were like.

"O-oh…so then what?" she asked. Takuto paused thinking that she might know a different slang for the action.

"Okay," he said hoping his new approach would work. "Have you ever heard of head? Or sucking someone off?" he fired off trying to think of all the slang he knew for the action. He could have said fellatio but he didn't even think Meroko or Izumi would know what that word meant.

"Um…no," Mitsuki answered. Takuto sighed, looks like he was going to have to say. "What is it embarrassing Takuto? If you want you can just show me what it is," she smiled.

"No," he blushed wanting to slap himself for almost saying yes to her. "I…only people in love do that for each other…most of the time."

"But I love you Takuto," she admitted with a deep blush.

"So that's why we can't- wait what?" he asked looking over to her.

"I love you. Ever since the day at the ocean and you told me the reason I should live and told me you loved me, I thought back on it and how childish I acted and I realized…I'm in love with you."

"M-Mitsuki, oh god Mitsuki I'm still so in love with you," he answered wanting to sweep her into his arms.

"Does that mean you'll show me what a blow job is?" she asked hoping that her very true confession would allow him to tell her the truth. She was going to save her confession until after her recording, but now that they were together alone she thought it would be the perfect opportunity.

"M-Mitsuki…a blowjob is when a girl puts a mans dick in her mouth and sucks on it!" he explained so fast that if she wasn't listening close enough she would have missed it.

"T-that's what it is!" she asked confused. "Does that mean I give one to you now that I told you I love you?" she questioned making him want to lie and say yes…too bad he had a conscience.

"No," he answered.

"Can I anyways?"

"Wait what?" he asked feeling his heart almost jump from his chest. "Do you really want to?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"U-um okay," he said sitting in a chair. She blushed then walked over to him.

"Do I take your pants off?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, or I can…"

"Okay," she said reaching for his belt, then button, and zipper to his pants. She then pulled down his pants and soon his briefs until he was completely exposed to her making her blush.

'This shouldn't be so hard he doesn't look that big,' she thought reaching for his cock making him moan. 'Oh god,' she thought feeling it grow then harden under her touch. 'Never mind it's so big!' Of course being the innocent girl she was she didn't know what an erection was.

"Do I put it in my mouth now?" she asked looking up to him. His jaw was slack and he was breathing heavily.

"Yes," he answered. "Lick it, suck it, whatever you want just don't use your teeth," he said wanting to scream out when her slick tongue played around the head of his cock. She continued licking him running her hand up and down on his length before fitting as much as she could of him in her mouth running up and down on him. "Oh god," he sighed. She felt a thrill on what she was doing bobbing her head up and down, changing his tempo according to his reaction.

She was trying to please him the best she could as she planted small kisses all over his cock then ran her mouth just on the sides of his cock, before moving back to just licking him. She didn't miss how his member had grown _a lot_ since she started. She trailed her tongued down his length to the two globes beneath it. She ravenously licked them while running her hands up and down his length feeling him shiver. "Mm, you sure you don't know what your doing?" he panted. Mitsuki only nodded, too distracted with what she was doing to give him a proper answer.

She moved to the top of his member once more swirling her tongue over the head while using her hands to play with the spheres she had just been sucking on. She couldn't believe how exhilarating this act was and how it was starting to make her feel somewhat 'wet' down in her own regions.

She started sucking on his cock again, moving her mouth as fast as she could licking his cock as if it were a popsicle until she felt him shudder again. "Oh god Mitsuki I'm going to!" and that was when a hot liquid sprayed into her mouth making her eyes water and head pull back. She coughed up some of the white gooey substance that had flooded down her throat as some pooled out of her mouth and down her chin. "Shit! Sorry Mitsuki!" he burst about to reach for a Kleenex before he saw her wipe some of his cum off her lips with her fingers examining the substance. She slightly parted her lips then licked the liquid off her fingertips making a small face.

"What does it taste like?" he asked not wanting to tell her how hot she looked licking his cum off her hands.

"It's salty and almost sour…but I like it," she smiled swallowing it down until a thought crossed her mind about people being intimate. "Do I get pregnant now?" she asked.

"No!" he screeched. "We would have to have sex for that to happen," he blushed madly at the idea.

"Oh," she paused to think for a moment. "We should try that sometime." He almost fell over. The two sat in silence again before one more thing arose in Mitsuki's mind.

"Wait a second!" she screamed breaking the silence making him jump. "That's what Meroko did to Izumi!" she screeched.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Ew!"

**And that's the end of that… haha kinda like the last part cause I think its funny how Mitsuki thought that Meroko giving Izumi head was gross but not her giving Takuto head…anyways if anyone bothers to read this I hoped you liked it…this may happen again if I get bored and feel like writing smutt…so you've been warned.**


End file.
